


a nice ring to it

by jangjoos



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Overstimulation, Riding, dongju wears a garter belt!, i romanticize the ocean way too much, not a pwp i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/jangjoos
Summary: To Geonhak, loving Dongju feels as natural as breathing, and Dongju doesn't say it as often as he does, but well. Geonhak knows that he loves him back, that he feels the same way, because the world only makes sense as long as he loves Dongju and Dongju loves him back. And now they're standing next to the sea that stretches on forever and Geonhak's about to ask him formore, for a little forever of their own.---Or; in which Geonhak tries to propose to Dongju, but things don't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	a nice ring to it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bonus! they make love at the end  
> me: alright then ill just write some quick light spice to cap this off  
> me, 2k words of Porn later: well shit
> 
> hello this is the first fest piece i've ever finished and im very :D about this one so pls treat it kindly <3 and to my lovely prompter i sincerely hope that i was able to bring ur vision to life <3

Geonhak's used to waking up with Dongju next to him on these lazy Sunday mornings. More often than not, he'd wake up to the feeling of Dongju's teeth on his arm, nibbling him in his sleep like he's some sort of oversized chew toy. On rarer days, he'd have Dongju in his arms, or rarer still, Dongju would already be awake. He'd be wearing a bright grin on his face, ready to drop some snide comment about Geonhak's loud snoring. Or he'd still be asleep, and his face would be illuminated by the sunlight seeping through the blinds, and Geonhak would briefly wonder about what he'd done in his past life to have such a beautiful person by his side, to have such a beautiful soul to love.

This time, however, Geonhak wakes up to an empty bed. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up on the mattress. Dongju's spot is still warm, still smells like his lavender body wash and that faint hint of the laundry detergent they share. He couldn't have been up for long.

Geonhak finds Dongju nosing at the drawers in the kitchen, which sends a jolt down his spine for reasons that he can't yet disclose. The electric kettle on their counter is turned on, whistling insistently as water bubbles to the surface through its glass walls. There's something sizzling on the stove, and their fume hood is blaring.

"Oh! Good morning!" Sunlight doesn't quite reach their kitchen, but Dongju's smiling, and Geonhak thinks that he might as well be a tiny sun of his own with the rays of light that seem to come off his face.

"Good morning, baby," Geonhak replies, tiredly returning his smile with a fond grin of his own. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Dongju smiles even wider. (A bit sheepishly, even, but Geonhak's brain is too sleep-muddled to take notice.) "I'm making breakfast."

Tiny sun or no, Geonhak can't resist letting out a scoff. "You?"

Sometimes, he riles Dongju up on purpose just to see him like this, all pouty-lipped and adorable, throwing up a mildly annoyed facade with a sea of affection bubbling just below the surface. "Don't be mean to me, I'm making breakfast for you."

No, Geonhak thinks. It's not just sometimes. It's much more often than he would like to admit.

Dongju moves in front of the stove, to his relief, leaving the drawers mostly forgotten. There are two half-cooked scallion pancakes in the pan, and carefully, he flips one of them over, then the next. As something of an apology, Geonhak takes a step forward and wraps his arms around Dongju's waist. When Dongju ignores him, he shamelessly presses his mouth against the junction between his jaw and his neck.

"Stop that."

"Mm."

And he loves this, the fact that no matter what situation they're in, Dongju always shivers underneath his lips. It's not so much of an apology as it is just another way in which he loves to provoke him, outside of the random love confessions that make him blush and stutter and the casual kisses he'd steal in the middle of important phone calls.

Dongju eventually succeeds at getting Geonhak to back off for the moment, to allow him to finish making their food, but Geonhak makes it clear that this isn't over yet by shooting him smirks and glances across the kitchen. Dongju sternly tells him to get out of the way and set the table.

Geonhak occupies himself by making tea for himself and coffee for Dongju with the water in the kettle. He's kneading at his shirt, but he does it underneath the counter so that Dongju doesn't notice. 

"We don't have anything important to do, right?" Geonhak asks when they're both at the table. Dongju raises an eyebrow.

"No, not today. Why?"

He's picking at his plate, poking and prodding around with his fork. Geonhak resists the urge to tell him to stop playing with his food. 

"I was thinking we could go on a date," Geonhak says, trying his best not to sound awkward or nervous. It may be futile, however; Dongju probably knows he's nervous. He always does.

"A date? How romantic," Dongju raises a finger to his lips. "Our anniversary isn't in a couple of months… we haven't hit any milestones recently…. what prompted this?"

"We haven't had the time to go on any dates," Geonhak says carefully. He's trying his best to not give too much away. "I think it'll be good for us. I miss you, baby."

"You miss me?" Dongju's lips quirk. "We live together. You see me every day."

On weekday mornings, it sometimes feels like they barely drift by each other's lives. Dongju always has to get to the office fairly early in the day while Geonhak’s shift at the daycare starts a bit later. They both get up at around the same time, but they never have the time to exchange more than a couple of words and a kiss before Dongju goes to work and Geonhak heads off to the gym. On weekday nights, they’d have dinner and watch movies and cuddle and talk about their day, but they’re often both too tired to do anything special more often than a set day every week. 

So Geonhak frowns and says, "you know what I mean."

Sometimes, Geonhak worries that Dongju's so attuned to his emotions, his habits, and his patterns of speech that it's impossible for any of his ulterior motives to slip by. Not to mention the fact that Dongju's already so observant, the little shit. 

"Let's go to the beach, then," Dongju says with a smile, not prying any further to Geonhak's relief. "We haven't been there for a while."

Geonhak relaxes. Not visibly, he hopes. "That'd be lovely." 

* * *

The sea is the same as it always is. Vast, sublime, white wave crests crashing over scattered rocks. It's before noon but after sunrise, and the clear sky feels bright yet dreary.

Dongju looks beautiful like this. He's always beautiful, but now, with his silhouette outlined against the great blue horizons, he's positively stunning. They're both dressed simply, Geonhak in a white button down with his favorite pair of jeans and Dongju in a sweater vest that Geonhak's fairly sure actually belonged to him, as it makes Dongju look like he's swimming in clothes much too big for his frame. 

Sometimes, Geonhak thinks that he sees an earlier Dongju in moments like these. A Dongju that's younger, more nervous, yet similarly self-assured and similarly beautiful. And maybe it's because he remembers standing in front of that Dongju so vividly-- right here. It's the exact spot where Geonhak had confessed to him all those years ago, spilling his feelings forward like the waves in the endless sea.

"You're staring," Dongju tells him, snapping him out of his thoughts. When Geonhak’s vision refocuses on the present instead of the past, he's wearing a wide grin on his face. 

"It's not my fault you're so pretty," Geonhak shoots back. To his delight, that makes Dongju's face color a bit.

They walk along the shore together for a while. Almost without thinking, Geonhak wraps an arm around Dongju's waist. 

This beach is fairly empty in the mornings, but it's the weekend and it's summertime, so the presence of other people is practically unavoidable. A fresh wave of apprehension washes through Geonhak’s chest. 

"I love you," Geonhak says, looking out at the horizon.

"That came out of nowhere," Dongju replies. His cheeks are still red from when Geonhak called him pretty-- or maybe it's from the sea wind blowing against his face. Maybe it's from just now, from the three words that Geonhak says to him all too often.

"Mm. I know, I just love you."

Dongju laughs, leans into Geonhak's touch, and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Geonhak feels him inhale, feels him breathe in his scent. A quiet _I love you too._

They're having their fifth anniversary in a couple of months. It's weird. They're both quite young, with Geonhak barely breaching his late twenties and Dongju approaching his mid twenties, so a relationship this long feels like it's been almost formative for the two of them. To Geonhak, loving Dongju feels as natural as breathing, and Dongju doesn't say it as often as he does, but well. Geonhak knows that he loves him back, that he feels the same way, because the world only makes sense as long as he loves Dongju as Dongju loves him back. And now they're standing next to the sea that stretches on forever and Geonhak's about to ask him for more, for a little forever of their own.

Of course they've talked about it, the possibility of having a lifetime on their hands. Geonhak was the one who had first broached the topic two years ago, when they first moved in with each other, ready to settle into a new normal that involved the two of them sharing their spaces, their lives. Although hypothetical, the thought of _marriage_ had been distant and terrifying enough to Dongju for him to practically run out of the house at the thought of it. Since then, they’d been living, coexisting, leaving fleeting kisses and touches on each others’ bodies, lives slowly melting into one. A few weeks ago, Dongju had finally told Geonhak that he thinks he'd like the idea of being his husband, and Geonhak had smiled and taken that as his cue.

Speaking of a cue-- Geonhak pats his pockets. With a rush of horror, he realizes that he doesn't have the ring.

He definitely had it when they left the house, he's sure of it. He remembers the apprehensive weight of it while he was sitting in the car with Dongju blasting Red Velvet out of their window none the wiser. He _thinks_ he had it when he stepped out of the car, and he's sure he would've noticed if it'd have fallen out of his pocket, but…

Or did he? He grabbed it from its lockbox in the kitchen drawers this morning, right?

“Shit.” Geonhak mutters under his breath. “Dongju, baby? Have you seen anything like...?”

“What? Lost something?” Dongju takes his eyes off the sea for a moment. The wind is pulling at his hair, sweeping it in and out of his face. Pretty, pretty, _pretty. “_ What kind of thing?”

“It’s like.” Geonhak pauses, then reconsiders. “Nevermind. I’m sure I’ll find it.”

They have lunch at a diner by the boardwalk, a small place that serves sandwiches and salads and all manners of snacks and drinks. The anxiety doesn't quite go away while Dongju animatedly talks about how they should get _even more plants_ even though the plants they already have basically take up all the space in their living room. Geonhak, however, sorely lacks the ability to deny Dongju anything, especially things he’s this passionate about, so they make plans to visit the local greenhouse within the next week.

And after that, well. There’s more shore past the boardwalk diner. A small peninsula of rocks and sand jut out from one spot along the beach. It’s a fairly unremarkable spot, but it’s special to Geonhak, special to them.

"Oh!" And while they’re standing next to each other on the rocks, facing the endless sea, something seems to light up in Dongju's eyes. Geonhak looks over at him and frowns as he produces something from his pockets. 

It's a small black box. An awfully familiar one, Geonhak realizes with a shock. It's simple but ornate, covered in smooth velvet and tied together with a ribbon printed with cartoon rabbits. 

"Is this what you were looking for?" Dongju tries to say this with a neutral expression, but Geonhak catches the smirk tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Where'd you find it?" Geonhak asks slowly, and this time Dongju doesn't bother to hide his smile.

"You'd think that by now you'd learn to choose better codes for your lockboxes. The day you confessed? Really?" 

"And the day before your birthday," Geonhak mutters, feeling his own cheeks color.

"You can have it back," Dongju tells him, pressing the box against his open palm. "I brought my own."

One large wave crashes against the shore, showers Geonhak with millions of tiny seafoam droplets, but he barely notices it. All he can see is Dongju dropping down in front of him with one knee resting on the hard calcite. His eyes are wise, earnest, and his hair is a little bit damp, bright red turned into a shade of blazing orange by the setting sun. 

Geonhak hadn't registered Dongju pulling that pretty velvet purple box out of his pocket, hadn't noticed him opening it to reveal a ring with a pretty grey band, but the ring is in front of him now, all for him to see. There's a large ruby set in the center of it, dark but clear like a rose pressed against glass, and the shade of red isn’t too unlike that of Dongju’s hair. The band itself is ornate, embossed metal swirling around the outside like steel vines. 

The only thing more beautiful than this ring, Geonhak finds himself thinking, might be Dongju himself. 

"Kim Geonhak, will you marry me?"

Before the emotions register in his head, Geonhak manages to crack a smile. "I can’t believe you stole my ring so that you could propose first. You little shit.”

"Is that a yes?"

Dongju's looking at him with those doe eyes of his, now, through the long and pretty cages of his eyelashes. He knows that Geonhak wouldn't ever deny him anything, but more pressing is the fact that he knows that Geonhak wouldn't deny _this._ But, of course, he wants a verbal answer anyway. It'd make it feel real. So Geonhak reaches out and helps Dongju up from his knees, one arm around his elbow and another around his waist. 

"Of course it's a yes," he breathes, instinctively pressing his palm against the small of his back.

Dongju-- _his_ Dongju is pretty. So, so pretty. The wind’s picking up now, and Dongju’s hair is mussed and sticking out everywhere but it just makes him look prettier with his big pretty eyes and wide pretty smile that vaguely makes the shape of a heart. Eventually, Dongju’s the one who pulls him in for a kiss that might as well have been as deep and endless as the sea itself, tasting vaguely like salt and something so familiar to Geonhak that he wouldn’t know where to begin to describe it, teeth scratching against his lips like coarse sand.

After they part, Dongju buries his head in the crook of Geonhak's neck and says nothing. Geonhak feels tears on his shirt, feels his gentle and ragged sobs. There’s an equal chance that the tears on his shirt might have come from his own eyes.

“I love you,” Geonhak couldn’t resist saying it again. He feels Dongju’s fingers brush up against the back of his arm. 

“I love you, too,” Dongju tells him against his skin, out loud this time, voice edging into a sob. It’s so rare that he ever loses his composure like this, rare that he ever lets his emotions show. “I love you so, so much.”

The sea is the same as it always is. Vast, sublime, white wave crests crashing over scattered rocks. The clear, dreary sky feels a lot brighter while Geonhak is holding his own tiny sun in his arms. 

When Dongju steps away, dewy tears clinging to the edges of his eyes and bits of seawater clinging to the ends of his hair, he’s a different kind of beautiful. They’re in the same spot, the spot where Geonhak confessed, a spot that carries such a pivotal moment from their past but here, Geonhak swears that he sees a Dongju from many years into the future, gentle wrinkles highlighting the lines that make up his radiant smile. Years, decades flash by on the surface of the water. He sees the two of them walking along the endless shore with a little forever held between their laced hands. 

* * *

“So, did _you_ ever get to propose?” Youngjo asks, adjusting the collar of his suit jacket just a bit. He’s dressed in shades of red and purple that clash with each other almost hilariously, and it makes Geonhak smile because it’s so _him._ It’s the exact way he’d expected his best friend to show up to the engagement party, and maybe he hopes that he’ll be dressed like this at the wedding as well. “Or did he just keep the ring?”

“I got to propose,” Geonhak assures him, lifting his champagne flute just a bit. “I waited a week, of course. Wanted it to be a surprise again.” 

Just like Dongju’s proposal to Geonhak at the sea, it was a fairly quiet affair. Geonhak had simply taken Dongju to a hiking trail somewhere just outside the city, and in the midst of Dongju complaining about the walk and the view of the sky above the mountain they’d climbed, he’d dropped onto one knee and successfully rendered Dongju speechless. 

His eyes flit over to the other end of the ballroom, where Dongju is with Dongmyeong and laughing at something he said with his heart-shaped smile. “Keeping the ring, though… I wouldn’t have put it past him.”

The engagement party takes place at a particularly fancy hotel two cities away. While Geonhak himself isn’t usually one to enjoy the opulence of finer events, of dressing up and sipping champagne in a crystalline ballroom, Dongju’s always had an affinity for shiny things and pretty places, and Geonhak likes nothing more than to indulge him. So. They invite all of their friends, and of course Dongmyeong, who gives Geonhak a long series of thinly-veiled threats about treating his twin right and making sure that he’s never hurt prior to the party itself. 

Youngjo’s expression softens from amusement to something warmer, something fonder. “I’m happy for you, Hak.”

And Geonhak responds by meeting Youngjo’s gaze and giving him a warm smile of his own. There’s years of history hidden in Youngjo’s eyes, a sign of a friend that’s been with Geonhak through all of his lows and is nothing more than elated and relieved to now be standing next to him through his new highs. 

“Thank you,” Geonhak tells him, because there is no way that he could fit his emotions in a neat little package of words, so these two will have to do. Youngjo understands, nodding at him before leaving to join Harin and Hwanwoong at their section of the table. 

And when Dongju finally approaches Geonhak, he looks absolutely stunning-- not that it’s anything new, he always is. He’s wearing his favorite black suit, the one studded with onyx rhinestones that create glittering facets in the warm indoor light that Geonhak can only remember him wearing twice before, which is a remarkable level of self control from someone who tries to wear pretty things as often as he possibly can. 

And briefly, Geonhak thinks about how lovely he’ll look walking the aisle in his wedding tux, how pretty they’ll look together with their arms linked at the venue, how pretty he’ll be when he leans in for their kiss at the podium--

“Having fun?” Dongju asks, hooking an arm around Geonhak’s and interrupting his train of thought. With his other hand, he plucks Geonhak’s champagne glass right out of his hand and takes a long sip. 

“Mm,” Geonhak says, taking his flute back. “It’s been fun. I told Youngjo about our engagement story.”

“Hope you didn’t make me look too bad.”

“It’s a cute story. And we all know that you’re a little shit.” Geonhak reaches up to ruffle Dongju’s hair, to which Dongju giggles. “Still. I can’t wait for this party to be over.” 

Dongju tips his head to the side. “What? Have something planned?”

Geonhak frowns. “Besides our stay in a deluxe suite? I think that’s pretty exciting already.”

“Nothing too special then, huh?” Something twinkles in Dongju’s eyes. “Well. _I’ve_ got something in mind.”

This inadvertently makes Geonhak shiver. All of a sudden, he wants the party to end even sooner.

And yet, he loves it here, loves standing next to the love of his life while he’s surrounded by his friends. The air is filled with music. Keonhee’s at the piano now, singing and playing with Seoho standing next to him and harmonizing to his melody. Youngjo laughs at something Hwanwoong says and it’s a different sort of music, but it’s magical nonetheless. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Geonhak unlinks his arm from Dongju’s, much to his visible distaste, though not long before holding his hand out invitingly. “I think you look lovely today. May I have this dance?”

Dongju laughs delightedly and pulls him close, and Geonhak could see every detail of his beautiful, beautiful face. He’s wearing a bit more makeup than he usually would, with his already-long lashes accentuated with dark mascara and his lips as red as the ruby on Geonhak’s engagement ring. 

“Of course.” 

Geonhak can just barely register the sound of Keonhee’s cheers from the corner of the hall, and that’s just because he’s so loud. Right now, it’s like he and Dongju are the only ones who exist in this world, like they’re dancing in their own little pocket dimension, like nothing could possibly break their trance, break them apart. There’s the music, there’s the floor, there’s their feet as they follow each others’ steps to an absolute tee, and there’s Dongju, and there’s Dongju, and _there’s Dongju._

There’s a garden just outside the hotel, nestled in the middle like a courtyard. Near the end of the night, Geonhak takes Dongju’s hand-- the one wearing the ring, _his_ ring, the embedded white gem glittering in the moonlight like a star that’s made its home on Dongju’s finger-- and laces their fingers together so that their rings touch, so that their gemstones kiss before Geonhak pulls him close into a deep kiss of their own. There’s a fountain sitting in the center of the garden, and the sound of the water rushes into Geonhak’s ears like waves crashing onto shore.

* * *

They’re still kissing when they run upstairs to their suite, stumbling into their door, very nearly crashing into the very nice walls of the hotel’s deluxe sweet. Dongju has a hand on the back of Geonhak’s neck, but his other hand is tugging at his tie like he’s trying to loosen it but he simply can’t be bothered to make the effort to undo it. Geonhak finds his fruitless insistence so, so endearing. 

Both of Geonhak’s arms are around Dongju’s waist, hands meeting at the small of his back. 

“Wait,” Dongju mutters, pushing Geonhak’s larger body away, and he almost sounds embarrassed. “I told you I had a surprise, right? Wait a minute.”

Geonhak obediently lets go, fights down his own impatience as he watches Dongju disappear into the bathroom, fiddling with the front of his suit jacket. He catches a glimpse of the inside; there’s a full-sized hot tub and a mirror stretching over the entirety of the wall across from it, which gives him all sorts of wild ideas for the rest of the night after they christen the bed and possibly the couch in the main area of the suite, occupying his mind for long enough so that he isn’t driven insane by waiting for Dongju to do whatever he’s doing.

When Dongju walks out of the bathroom, his suit and trousers are gone. Instead, he’s wearing a frilly white bridal robe that stops around the top of his thighs, front held together by nothing but a ribbon and a pretty bow. Geonhak forgets how to breathe.

Sometimes, Geonhak feels like he’s beginning to wear the word out, that it’s beginning to lose meaning with how much he uses it. But when he’s talking about Dongju, it’ll always be true. Dongju is beautiful, was beautiful in Geonhak’s sweater vest at the beach, was beautiful wearing his sparkling suit at their engagement party, and is beautiful standing in front of him at this moment.

It’s strange to see Dongju like this, shy with the way he’s looking anywhere but at Geonhak’s face, eyes flitting from the ground to the ceiling when he’s usually so _aware_ of his own presence, of how good he looks in just about anything. The material is delicate and transparent, failing to leave much to the imagination all the while so deliciously teasing with the small swaths of skin it covers. There are frills on the sleeves and pretty lacy ruffles all the way down the bottom of the robe.

“People usually save this sort of thing for wedding nights.” Dongju looks up at Geonhak through his lashes, and Geonhak’s breath hitches. “But I thought I’d do something special for tonight.”

In one swift and delicate motion, Dongju pulls the bow apart. The pretty fabric of his robe falls away and pools onto the ground, and Geonhak sees with a shock that he’s wearing a garter belt, pretty pink band clinging tightly to his waist because of course he fucking is, because he’s a _little shit_ who loves seeing Geonhak stumble over his words and _suffer_ and.

Geonhak makes zero effort to stop himself from surging forward and catching Dongju’s lips in yet another kiss. His hands automatically fly over to the garter belt, fingers running through each ruffle with a sort of reverence that surprises even himself. The fabric is lacy, just like that of the now-discarded robe, and Geonhak traces all the little flowers and swirls that make up the laced patterns. Every time his fingers miss the fabric and brushes against Dongju’s skin, he feels Dongju’s body twitch against him. Cute.

It’s not just the garter belt. There’s a pair of suspenders to match, running up both his thighs and almost digging into the pale skin there. They highlight his legs-- not that his legs aren’t so, so pretty already, but there’s just something so delightfully sinful about the way they draw eyes towards the vertical. He’s wearing a pair of pink panties to match, ruffled just like the garter belt and the robe with its own little bow. It’s almost endearing how these panties can barely contain even Dongju’s pretty little bulge. 

“Hak,” Dongju says this softly, a whisper barely edging into a mumble. “Please.”

Geonhak doesn’t quite know what he’s pleading for-- well, he does know, but he uses the fact that Dongju isn't using his words as justification to take his sweet time. Hands go lower, tracing over each of the suspenders and just barely, barely tickling Dongju’s soft skin. Dongju’s bulge rests against his leg, twitching almost insistently every time Geonhak’s fingers meet his skin. He’s being amazingly patient and still. Geonhak’s own patience surprises him, too-- he’s been taking his time with this, making sure to appreciate this, to appreciate every part of the lovely, lovely person that he’s lucky enough to call his partner. 

“God, were you wearing all this underneath your _suit_?” Geonhak does nothing to hide the amazement in his voice. “This entire night?” 

Dongju just smirks, mouth falling into the familiar heart shape of his smile. Geonhak kisses him, then, swallowing his smile whole.

“Please,” Dongju says again, right into his mouth. Geonhak just holds him tighter, kisses him harder, pointedly ignoring his tiny thrusts against his thigh.

Dongju only says _please_ , only asks nicely one more time before he gets tired of this game and practically tackles Geonhak onto the giant suite bed. Their combined weight makes the bed give, drawing a loud creak from the sturdy and likely expensive frame, soft and likely also expensive mattress dipping almost halfway in. It’s the dynamic between them that Geonhak’s grown used to over the years; Geonhak enjoys taking things slow, wants to make sure that Dongju is alright and comfortable with everything that’s being done to him all the while Dongju’s lack of patience often takes the best of him, making it so that he’s the one who usually ends up taking the lead. 

After he’s satisfied with the marks he’d made on Geonhak’s skin, red and pretty peppered all over his neck and chest, Dongju sits back and doesn’t take anything off, just pushes his panties to the side and reveals-- Geonhak’s breath stops for a moment-- A little pink plug. It’s glass, and the blunt end of it has been made to look like a flower. Around it, Dongju’s pucker is slick and loose. God, when did he have the time to prep like this? 

“This entire night?” Geonhak hears himself say, repeating his earlier words. He’s seeing stars already; he might just go insane. He looks up at Dongju’s face, and Dongju’s smile just stretches wider. 

“Mm,” Dongju’s hands are on Geonhak’s waist, sly as they slip under his shirt, drawing lines along his toned abs. Geonhak couldn’t help the way he tenses at the feeling of his fingers on his skin. He’s always been awfully ticklish. “Gotta say, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.”

A breathless laugh, and Geonhak isn’t sure if it came from him or from Dongju. It could’ve been both of them, but Geonhak doesn’t have much time to dwell on this before Dongju’s clever hands begin to undo his belt and undo his shirt in what feels like a single motion to Geonhak’s clouded mind.

It’s not without embarrassment that Geonhak realizes that he’s almost fully hard just from looking at Dongju, from touching him, from taking in the surprise he’d prepared. Dongju palms at him a few times, drawing humiliating noises out of his mouth before tossing his belt away and freeing his cock. Geonhak bucks up into the air, chasing friction that’s already been taken away from him. His shirt is discarded shortly afterwards, unbuttoned haphazardly and tossed into a pile with Dongju’s robe.

“Now, Hak,” Dongju tells him, and he’s all too excited about how he sounds just as breathless as he is “Just for tonight. I need you to be good for me. Stay still. Can you do that?”

Geonhak nods eagerly without thinking. There’s no way he’ll be able to stay still while he’s being ridden, which seems to be what Dongju has in mind for tonight, but he’s too goddamned pent up to care about the ethics of making promises that he can’t keep. 

He watches without breathing as Dongju reaches down and closes his fingers around the flower at his pucker. The plug slips out easily, almost too easily, and Geonhak flits his gaze up for a moment to take in Dongju’s expression, to think about how pretty Dongju is like this, smiling all the way up to his eyes as he watches just how easily he’s managing to make Geonhak fall apart. 

“You’re beautiful,” Geonhak murmurs. To his delight, it makes Dongju falter for a moment, blushing all the way down to his chest. He hasn’t exactly been winning their little game of wills all night, so it’s nice to know that he can still _affect_ Dongju even if it’s not exactly enough to tip things over to his favor. 

Dongju puts one hand on Geonhak’s chest and another on his shoulder, and Geonhak just barely manages to hold onto his hips as he hurriedly, almost too hurriedly sinks down on his cock, barely giving himself time to adjust and hardly giving Geonhak the time to process the sudden slick, overwhelming warmth that sets his nerves on fire.

“Fuck--”

And it doesn’t take long before Dongju’s riding Geonhak like his life depends on it. He tests the waters a couple of times, lifting his hips ever so slightly before crashing right back down on Geonhak’s cock, causing Geonhak to _yell_. At some point, Geonhak could almost register one of Dongju’s hands clasping against his, lacing their fingers together in a delicate way that starkly contrasts the way he’s lifting and slamming his body on him, ass meeting the skin on Geonhak’s thighs as he bottoms out nearly every time. 

Geonhak doesn’t hear himself, but he feels his words degenerate into incoherent whimpering and babbling mixed in with soft cries of Dongju’s name on his tongue. Dongju wastes no time picking up speed, drilling shallow thrusts into Geonhak’s lap and riding his cock like his life depends on it. Geonhak tries to meet him halfway, thrusting upwards at him, into him, but a gentle hand on his hips somehow manages to suppress the basest of his instincts. _God_ , the power that Dongju holds over him.

“You’re doing good,” Dongju tells him, and his breath is ragged, too. It’s a comfort, a reminder to Geonhak that he holds power over him, too. “Good-- good for me.” 

It’s these words and the way Dongju swivels his hips. It’s the way he looks down at him and the way he feels around him, the slide easy, warm. All-consuming. Geonhak summons up all his quickly dwindling willpower to stop himself from outright thrashing. He can be good for just a bit longer.

“Ju, baby-- close--” Geonhak gasps, voice strained and hoarse.

“I know.” Dongju leans forward to pepper his collarbone with kisses. His lips feel just a little bit swollen on Geonhak’s skin, just a little bit ruined as he ruins him in turn.

Geonhak doesn’t know how much time passes before he’s coming inside Dongju with something of a bitten-off scream, letting go of Dongju’s hand to grab the sheets and grip them impossibly tightly. Stars explode in his line of sight but Dongju continues to ride and it’s so, so much already, fireworks setting off in every neuron of his body all the while Dongju doesn’t even try to slow his pace, but it’s the sight of his own come leaking out of his pretty boyfr-- _fiance_ with every movement that drives him into the realm of overstimulation.

“Ju-- Dongju,” Geonhak’s practically whining now, too far gone to pick up on the contents of his own words, but it’s something he would say regardless. “I love-- I love you.”

This is ultimately what causes Dongju to crack, what makes his pace to finally grow staggered and erratic. He’s whining and gasping and muttering Geonhak’s name when he comes all over himself, ruining his pretty little panties and even a bit of the garter belt all the way up his waist. 

The fog in Geonhak’s mind starts to clear away, and he realizes that this has quickly become one of his favorite looks on Dongju. The fabric of his nice new lingerie stained, stomach painted with ropes of white, come _leaking out of him_ as he finally takes himself off Geonhak’s cock. It’s a sight that might have made Geonhak get hard again if he weren’t so spent, limbs heavy like he’d just spent a particularly strenuous session at the gym even for his standards.

Seconds later, Dongju slumps over on the bed and refuses to move. Geonhak gets them cleaned up in practically no time at all, eager to crawl under the luxurious sheets and bask in his scent, his presence. 

And while the heaven-softness of the suite bed is almost completely alien to them, Geonhak thinks about how they’ve found a little forever of their own within the crevices of their familiar bed at home, within the short time they share in mornings before their respective workdays, within the nights they spend in each others’ warmth and the moments where Geonhak wants nothing more than to hold Dongju in his arms for longer than just an eternity. Geonhak still hardly believes that he’ll have this forever, that they’ve already offered their forevers to each other and that moments like these may simply be the rest of their lives. 

Dongju’s looking at him expectantly. As it’s been for practically the entire night, he’s grinning with his mouth in the shape of a heart. “So? How was the surprise?” 

“Evil,” Geonhak says with conviction, lifting his hand to press a thumb against the edge of Dongju’s smile. 

“But you liked it, right?”

“I always like you.”

“Hak.”

Dongju’s pouting when he says this. Their faces are so close now, so close that Geonhak has to resist the urge to count every one of his lashes with his fingers, the urge to press a gentle peck on the tiny mole underneath his left eye.

“I think I’m the luckiest man in the world. My boyfriend’s wonderful and pretty and does such nice things for me.” Geonhak only realizes that he’d failed to catch himself when Dongju lets out a snicker at his expense. 

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“My bad, baby,” Geonhak mutters. The arm he has around Dongju instinctively tightens as he lets out a light, disbelieving chuckle. “My fiance. My soon-to-be husband. Love of my life.”

“Husband,” Dongju says slowly, testing the syllables on his tongue. He snuggles closer, closer until Geonhak feels his hair tickling the spot underneath his chin. “It’s got a nice ring to it.”

Dongju raises his hand, seemingly taking this as a sly opportunity to show off his ring, and Geonhak doesn’t hold himself back from laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes. hello. im just a little terrified of being judged but a i hope this was Alright <3 again prompter if ure reading this thank u for the prompt it was lovely and i hope u liked :D if you want to follow me on twitter i'm at @toemoon
> 
> please do leave a kudos and a comment if u liked this because us ficwriters are simply shambling approximations of humanity held together by validation . thank u for making it to the end of this ily


End file.
